1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a golf club head, especially to a manufacturing method of a forged gull club head.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional golf club heads are made of single steel by precision casting or forging. Since the conventional golf club heads are made of single material, the conventional golf club heads is limited in performance characteristics and cannot satisfy the golf players' demand for striking playability. For example, some of the conventional golf club heads are made of medium-carbon or low-carbon steels. Because the medium-carbo or low-carbon steels are softer, those conventional club heads can be easily manufactured, and the inclined angles of the hosels on those conventional club heads can be easily adjustable for loft and lie angles. However, the strike faces on those conventional club heads have low wear-resistance on the face and the face scorelines and cannot perform the thin face design to gain the long distance striking performance since the medium-carbon or low-carbon steels are softer. For another example, some of the conventional golf club heads are made of high-carbon steels or cast SS 17-4. Because the high-carbon steels or cast SS 17-4 are harder, the strike faces on those conventional club heads have high wear-resistance and can perform long distance striking. However, since the high-carbon steels are harder, manufacturing those conventional club heads is difficult, and the inclined angles of the hose's on those conventional club heads are not adjustable for loft and lie angles.
In order to overcome the problems of the conventional golf club heads made of single steel, some of the conventional golf club heads, such as wood golf club head, comprises a strike plate made of harder steel and a hosel made of softer steel and welded on the strike plate. Another sub-element is welded on the rear surface of the strike plate to form a golf club head made of different materials so that the aforementioned problem is overcame.
However, the manufacturing, process is thus made complicated since the head body and the strike plate are separately formed with different materials and then combined together by means of welding. Then surface machining or polishing is performed to remove the welding marks and to modify the shape of the conventional golf club head. The surface machining or polishing process is time-consumed and takes a lot of work, and the shape and the quality of the conventional golf club head is not easily controlled precisely.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of a forged golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.